


Perspectives

by ThornOne



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: Aroma needs a serious hug, Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shipping If You Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornOne/pseuds/ThornOne
Summary: Aroma wakes up one night and realizes she isn't alone anymore.





	Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> So despite Cytus II having a surprisingly involved story with a lot of fairly rounded characters, I've noticed a disappointing lack of fanfics, at least ones that are in English. Anyways, here's a fanfic of a duo I'm very interested to see more of in future updates. It's also my first fanfic in general.

Aroma's eyes snap open, and she is greeted by the darkness above. There is that brief second where her body refuses to move even as her mind screams at her to run, a second that feels so much longer. Finally, she's released.

The air feels cold against her sweat-matted head as she rises. It takes her mind longer than it should to realize that she's in bed. As her mind pieces itself back together from the umpteenth time, Aroma clutches her chest, her breathing labored. Her painful heartbeat refuses to slow down.

A jolt prods at a part Aroma's head, a shadow of the nightmare. No, she knows she can no longer call what she recalls every night simply that.

The memory is still very much alive. It did not conclude with a single prod. There's another prod followed by another. The pain is dull but consistent. She clutches her head tightly as she feels the current flowing through her brain.

Then another memory, one that should've been foreign yet felt just as familiar, emerges. Two memories play side-by-side.

The surroundings are a faded mess, the figures looming over her now only marginally more defined. Then in the next moment, there is no one. The place seems familiar, like it should've brought her comfort and security. Yet the emotions are concrete: terror, pain, confusion.

Aroma is locked in place. Is it by hands or restraints? One seems to fade into the other. A weight presses against her body in some seconds, yet in others, it is gone. A man stares down at her. Aroma seems to only recognize him half of the time. Though his eyes are obscured by the shine of his glasses, she can make out his expression, one that flickers between disturbing lustful desire and cruel ambivalence.

It hurts. Whatever it is that happens, it hurts. She can't stop the tears from coming out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aroma's eyes open again. She feels the fabric of the sheets along her legs, the soft pillow against her back. At the moment, they are the most precious luxuries she can think of. The room around her is dark yet not impenetrably so. Through the curtained windows, bits of light from the outside nightlife manage to bathe the room in a faint glow.

For some reason, it takes more than a second for Aroma to realize the sound that had pulled her back to the present.

She looks over the bed to see the previous occupant sprawled across the floor. Neko's arms never quite succeed in pulling down her shirt or wiping that small pool of drool forming by the side of her agape mouth, and her snoring brings to mind several kinds of wild animals attempting to clear their throats.

Aroma looks at Neko and no longer feels the dull pain of her once rapid heartbeat. Her chest feels a calming kind of warmth instead.

Aroma begins thinking further back. Neko had every reason to turn her away. Aroma maybe wasn't and still isn't aware of the full story, but she was still present when Neko was being shown the door. She could see the outrage on Neko's face. Aroma had every reason to speak out, to at least just say "stop". Yet when her sister told her not to worry about it, Aroma had simply walked away.

All things considered, it was a miracle Neko even bothered to take her in. Aroma's head is clear enough that she realizes Neko had more reasons to just turn her away. PAFF, a name Aroma had been called for many years of her life, was a name known throughout Node 08, but to Neko, she was probably worse than a stranger.

Yet here Aroma is now, sleeping alongside her in the bed Neko claims she usually falls out of. In just days, Neko had already done so much for her. The gray hair messily dumped over her shoulders at the moment but usually in a ponytail remains a reminder of this. Aroma couldn't even recall if Neko had complained at all at the time.

No, it was as though it all just came natural to her.

Aroma feels a smile stretch across her face as she wipes away a few remaining tears. She lets her head slowly fall back onto the pillow, and she slowly drifts off once more. She does so knowing Neko is by her side, sleeping soundly in her own way.

But more importantly, Neko is real. That missing person in Aroma's life that she had let leave without a word now is beside her. She isn't going to make the same mistake again.

Aroma sleeps through the rest of the night, and she wakes up peacefully in the morning.


End file.
